Ven Gets the Talk
by iceandfire66
Summary: Ven is trying to find out what "sex" is. But who will spill the beans to him? Eraqus? Aqua? Terra? Oneshot, contains TerraxAqua


**Ven Gets the "Talk"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here! All Kingdom Hearts and characters belong to Square Enix and Disney**

Master Eraqus was sitting in the library, quietly researching a book. He heard a noise, yet saw nothing when he looked. He heard another noise, specifically footsteps. Even after looking towards the source, he didn't see anybody.

"I must be going insane," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he turned his head around to see Ven sitting on the other side of the table. Despite nearly falling off his chair from surprise, Eraqus managed to stay seated.

"Ven!" the man yelled. "You shouldn't be sneaking around like that."

The boy's expression showed a bit of shame. "Sorry, master."

Calm again, Eraqus sighed. "It's alright, my young apprentice."

The boy stayed in his spot. It was rare for Ven to enter the library. Generally, he only did so if his master had given him some type of assignemnt that required research. Yet Eraqus hadn't done that recently. Something else was probably on the boy's mind.

"Ven, did you come here to study?"

"No, master," he answered.

Eraqus chuckled, expecting such a reply. "Then why are you here?"

"There's something I want to know," the boy said.

Eraqus raised an eyebrow. What could he want to learn? If it were some type of Keyblade attack or spell, he could just use one of the library's reference books. Then again, his youngest student often had trouble learning those kinds of techniques. Perhaps he needed further explanation.

"Very well, what would you like to learn?" Eraqus asked.

"What's sex?" Ven inquired.

The color drained from the master's face. He always feared this day would come. The Keyblade Master had hoped that at some point Xehanort taught Ven about the birds and the bees, and he would just remember it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Where did you hear that term?" his master asked.

Ven shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Terra and Aqua were saying something about it earlier today."

That didn't surprise him. After all, his two older students were near the end of their teenage years. One would assume that it was only natural to bring up that topic now and then. As long as they weren't ENGAGED in the activity, the master was content. That was unlikely though. Terra and Aqua were mature enough to understand right from wrong. Eraqus's mind ceased wandering, trying to develop an answer for Ven.

"Erm, well sex is...let's see, how could I say this...sex is a lot like a diet," he stated.

Ven narrowed his eyebrows, staring at his master as if he were drugged. "Huh?"

Eraqus nodded, trying to go with his awful analogy. "In one form or another, all people's diets consist of food and water. Similarly, sex involves a man and a woman. Well, not all the time, I suppose..."

Ven stared at him, dumbfounded. His master had just made the concept MORE uncertain for the boy. "Sorry, but I'm not following you, master. Do you mean sex can involve just a man or woman?"

Eraqus waved his hands. "Ignore what I just said. Essentially, normal sex involves two people, a male and a female."

The boy's eager eyes lit up. "Okay, what do they do?"

Eraqus gulped. This was the hardest part. "Well, one of them lays on top of the other, and…uh…"

The adult couldn't determine how to say the next part. Assessing his master's hesitation, Ven quirked an eyebrow. "This isn't anything gross, is it?"

Eraqus realized how difficult this was going to be. Not only that, but he was about to solve a huge mystery about the Keyblade War, one that not even Xehanort had known thus far. But if he was trying to explain life's mysteries to Ven, that wouldn't happen. Luckily, the master had two other students who could attend to Ven's curiosity.

Eraqus warmly smiled. "You know what, go ask Terra. I'm sure he'll explain it to you."

Ven smiled in return. "Okay! And it's good to know I'm not the only one who doesn't understand it, master."

Before Eraqus could respond to that statement, Ven ran out of the room. Being the fastest apprentice, Ven sprinted up to Terra's room in mere seconds. He was about to knock when he heard voices coming from the room.

"That's it, Aqua," Terra told her. "Just a little further."

"Like this?" Aqua asked.

A deep groan emitted from the room. "Just like that."

Ven wondered what was going on. It sounded as if Terra were showing Aqua a new Keyblade technique. The boy wondered if he'd be able to learn both the technique AND what sex was. And even if Terra didn't teach him either, Aqua probably would.

Ready to learn something, the youth grabbed the door, only to realize it was locked. That was strange. Why would it be locked? Was this technique some sort of secret? Ven's anticipation grew even more hopeful.

With a flick of his Keyblade, the door quietly unlocked, and Ven swung it open. "Hey, Terra, are you showing Aqua a new-"

Immediately stopping mid-sentence, Ven gaped open at the sight. Aqua, in her undergarments, was lying on Terra, who was dressed in his own. Embarrassed, the two dived under the covers. Aqua held up the blanket to cover her top, while Terra angrily glared at Ven.

"VEN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Terra yelled.

Ven's began to comprehend the image. "Oh...is that sex?"

Terra stood up, starting to push him out of the room. "Yes, and it would be A LOT more enjoyable if you weren't standing in here."

Once he had moved the boy outside the room, Terra shut the door, sealing it with his Keyblade.

He turned to Aqua, both of them grinning.

* * *

The next morning, Eraqus sat happily in the dining room. A delicious breakfast assortment was set on the table. Ven entered the room, grabbing a bowl of cereal and taking a seat next to the master. The master was happy that he had solved his mystery from the previous night. Although, he couldn't help but wonder if his apprentice had solved his mystery.

"So, Ven, did Terra tell you what sex was?" Eraqus asked.

Ven happily smiled. "Yeah! He even showed me!"

Shocked, Eraqus spit out his milk. Did his two male pupils have intercourse?

In horror, he turned to his pupil. "He SHOWED YOU?"

"Yeah, him and Aqua," Ven said with his mouth full of food.

The comment completely erased Eraqus's shock, replacing it with rage. On more than one occasion, he had warned the two elder pupils not to engage in sexual activity, yet it seemed they had disobeyed them. And that type of disobedience was intolerable.

Terra entered the room with a cheerful expression. He was truly satisfied that his relationship with Aqua had reached new heights on the night before. "Ah, what a great night!"

He turned to Eraqus, noticing his angry face. The smile didn't fade. "Guess I can't say the same for you, eh master? Haha."

Eraqus gritted his teeth, his temper completely slipping out of control. "TERRA!"

The brunette gulped while Ven innocently watched. Unsure of whether his master was angry at the comment or something else, he braced himself for a lecture.


End file.
